fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X806
The Grand Magic Games (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu), were held in X806 inside the Domus Flau in Crocus, Fiore. These games would be used to determine a mage's strength and provide guilds a chance to test their abilities and form new bonds with their neighboring guilds in Fiore. Event Organization Participating guilds are allowed to send out 4 mages to the represent their guild in the games. The games themselves are divided between five days and work based on a point system. Due to potential events present in the previous years the Domus Flau arena has been fitted with a protective barrier around the edges of the arena walls to protect the fans who come to watch this momentous event. Following the opening ceremony there will be a grand team event, to test each guild's personal motivations and abilities. The second and third day will be individual battles, alongside a unique event, where guild members will test their strength against formidable opponents for the chance to earn points for their guild. The third day will be team battles consisting of a pre-appointed duo against an opposing teams pair, as well as a special duo event. These matches will test the abilities of the guild members to work together as a team to take down a foe. Rules During the games participants are expected to follow a given set of rules. Their adherence to said rules will be monitored and regulated by the judges. These rules are meant to act as a means to maintain civility and veracity during the duration of the games and may be amended or revised as the judges see fit. # The matches will last until the time limit is up or one participant is unable to continue. Participants are allowed to forfeit the match as well if they wish to not continue. # During the first day points will be awarded by the judges, with a maximum score of 20 points per guild. # Single regulation battle wins will be rewarded 10 points. A draw will result in 5 points per person. ## The event single battles will have a win resulting in 15 points, and a draw resulting in 7.5 points. This is due to the greater amount of skill required to adhere to the event's rules. # Regulation team match wins will result in 20 points. A draw will result in 10 points per guild. ## The event team matches will have a win resulting in 30 points, with a draw resulting in 15 points. # All combatants must maintain a sense of logic in attacks and avoid scientific fallacies to a degree. # There will be no autohits, godmodding, or metagaming unless their characters have met before; such as in the case of a previous GMG, or during the time of war. # All character edits in regards to their magic and abilities can not be made during the duration of the games. # Combatants will be given a time limit for each part of the games. At the end of that time limit their submission will be graded by an appointed judge. An extension can be made with consent of the judges if special circumstances rendered the combatant unable to post during the given time period. ## The time limit for each part of the games has been chosen to be 14 days. The time limit will work off of UTC time, which can been seen when an edit is registered on the wiki's page history. # Matches will be judged based on fairness, attack use, logic, and overall character usage. Victors will be determined by an appointed judge and announced via a review comment on the story. Participants First Day Second Day This is a first in Grand Magic Games history, but for today we will be taking an old school playground game and adding a twist to it. The game of the day is: dodgeball. Now this isn't just any dodgeball, but this dodgeball has an internal lacrima that allows contestants to infused magic into it; meaning that if you get hit, it will cause a great deal more damage. Contestants will be placed into a court that is divided in two, and as traditional rules dictate, you cannot cross the line in the middle into your opponents territory, or you will be out. Points can be earned when you hit your opponent with the ball, and as far as magic goes, you can only use magic on yourself or on the ball. Foul play will be highly monitored, so be careful with what tricks you employ to score points in this extreme playground game. Third Day Another day of one-on-one matches that aims to test your adaptability as a mage. For today, mages will be competing against one another in a tradition style fight with a few exceptions. Opponents will have the ability to "take control" of 5 of their opponents spells, which they can uses as their own during combat while simultaneously preventing their opponent from using them. Which spells you choose could decide the fate of the match, so choose wisely. Fourth Day The first day of tag team battles this will truly put your ingenuity to the test. Each mage will be outfitted with magic suppressing cuffs that cannot be removed at any cost without forfeiting the match. These cuffs will suppress both mages magic completely after a total of 10 spells are cast from Either teammates origin. This means that magical items are exempt from the cuffs suppression countdown if they use an outside magical source such as lacrima; but holder magic that requires the users ethernano to activate will count against the limit. So once you and your teammmate reach 10 spells cast together, you will have to rely on hand to hand combat to win this match. So plan ahead with your teammate to make sure you outlast the other group! Fifth Day Just a normal Two-on-two fight. Final Outcome These are the points so far, I will update them after the judging concludes for each round. Trivia * The GMG will start in January of 2018. * This is the first Grand Magic Games in which some of the guilds participating are not members of the Toveri Alliance. *This is also the first GMG in which Koma Inu is not a participant. This was because of the guild master's decision to not include the powerhouse guild in order to give other guilds a chance for their time in the spotlight. * Author's Note: Although there will technically be a "winner", I think the true victory comes from being able to put forth the best effort you can with your character and get some different RP experience. So as cheesy as it sounds, you are all winners in my book! :P